Cold Summer Night
by ink-splatter
Summary: Sakura and Naruto crosses the boundaries of being "Friends"


**Cold Winter Night**

A/N: I've succumbed to the dark side. My very first lemon/lime/lemon (whatever you call it). I hope I have done justice to it and that it is not just a horrible porn writing…reviews are very much appreciated but please bear in mind that this is a first attempt at this theme/genre or writing…thank you!

Disclaimer: naruto and sakura are never mine and this fanfiction may never happen in the story…who knows?

Sakura stared out her window. Winter. The season where her solitariness is amplified. A sigh escaped her lips as she hugged herself to try to keep the coldness that has nothing to do with winter at bay. She gasped when she was suddenly cocooned by a strong pair of arms. Years of being the top medic shinobi seemed to fail her at that one moment of weakness. She tried to relax, to clear her mind and try to think of ways to escape her captor. "Sakura, it's me." A deep masculine voice breathed on her neck. She knew who the person was before he spoke for the moment he unmasked his chakra, Sakura felt an aura she couldn't have mistaken for anyone else. "Naruto…" she found herself whispering his name. The next thing she knew was that she was carried on her bed, Naruto's frame towering above her.

"Naruto-" whatever words she was about to say were drowned as Naruto's lips claimed hers. Her body melted as his lips moved gently against hers. Sakura closed her eyes. She didn't know that she was going to crave for that moment. She didn't know Naruto would render her helpless.

Naruto started unbuttoning her shirt, she gasped. He stopped, looked at her with raw passion in his eyes. Sakura held his hands and guided it back to her bosom. Naruto almost ripped her shirt off, but he had done so in his most clumsy yet gentle way. There was no doubt in Sakura that she loves her bestfriend. Deep in her heart she wanted them to cross "that" line…

Naruto licked Sakura's breast, it sent shivers down her spine. It was not long before one got engulfed into his mouth, suckling like a hungry child. Sakura moaned. She gripped his shoulders trying to keep her senses about her. Naruto's hand went to the other one, fingertips flicking at her nipples as his mouth worked its wonders with the first one. Sakura thought she would faint. The sensations were all too new, all too raw for her. Before Sakura knew what happened she was completely naked. The winter breeze chilling her from the draft coming in through her slightly opened windows. It wasn't long before her whole body felt like it was on fire. Naruto had parted her legs and was down to her womanhood. She felt his fingers open her down below to expose her center. Before he had done anything more, Naruto went up to look at Sakura, waiting for her to stop him from what he was about to do. Sakura knew what she wanted and would not deny either of them what was long overdue. With a nod and a blush, Naruto descended into her. She could feel the fire lighting her inside as his tongue slowly tasted her. One, two…Sakura was slowly getting more tensed. She bit her lip to try to stop her moans of pleasure. Naruto picked up his pace as Sakura instinctively arched her hip towards his head. Naruto's tongue flicked and licked and drove Saukra to the edge. Sakura gripped Naruto's hair and almost buried his face on her womanhood as she rode the tides of her newly found ecstasy. Naruto thrust his tongue as far as it would go knowing that would prepare his beloved into what's coming next. Sakura panted, flushed but satisfied. Naruto then loomed over her, his intent clearly written in his eyes. Sakura pulled him down for a kiss. Naruto slowly thrust into Sakura, her nails digging on his back as her grip on him tightened. He kissed her eyes as tears escaped from the pain and happiness of losing her virginity to him. Their bodies moved in sync as their souls sang in harmony. At last. No words were needed. Everything was said when their bodies and souls were united.

Sakura's winter will never be cold or lonely anymore…


End file.
